Machyua
Machyua (マチュア Machua, Makua in the fan translation) is a a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is a member of the Magi Squad , and is the lover of Brighton. She is the series' second female character that can promote to Hero (the first being Radney), the only Sword Fighter able to promote to that class in Thracia 776. She helps rescue Leif as well as other prisoners of Manster. After the war is over, she marries Brighton, has children, and helps to rebuild Manster. In Game Base Stats |Sword Fighter |2 |24 |4 |1 |10 |11 |6 |4 |6 |6 |0 |0 |3 |Ambush | Sword - D (30) |Iron Sword Vulnerary Short Sword Chest Key |} Growth Rates |60% |30% |10% |55% |60% |35% |25% |10% |2% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Mercenary *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Build:' +2 *'Move:' +0 *'+1 for Sword Mastery Rank' *'E for Axe Mastery Rank' Overview Machyua is a very worthwhile character to train for being the only sword fighter to promote to Hero instead of Swordmaster since it means she will get higher strength and defense promotion bonuses while still being able to cap skill and speed, and the fact she has Vantage makes her even more worthwhile. As a Hero, she trades movement bonus for the use of axes, although at the lowest rank. As a result, she will also have troubles keeping up with mounted units on outdoor maps over long distances, and notably Brighton whom she supports. Machyua's stats and growths are solid, and her somewhat low strength is compensated by a nice PCC of 3 that helps her criticals a lot, especially when she uses a Killing Edge or a Killer Axe. She gets really fast and skilled as she levels up. In the meantime, keep on eye on her since her defense isn't that great and sadly, she doesn't get mutual support from Brighton that would have help her evasion. She could use the Neir Scroll so she can swing axes without suffering a terrible loss of attack speed. If you trained her well in order to raise her axe weapon rank and building her constitution, Machyua can make full use of Master Axes as they works great with Vantage. A Master Sword, on the other hand, proves to be deadly with its 10% critical bonus and Machyua's PCC will punish any enemy that somehow still stands after the first round. Likewise, the Continue Manual interacts fairly well with Vantage, and she's also one of the most benefiting user of the King Sword, which basically is an even better and lighter Master Sword, in addition to granting Charm to its wielder in order to assist nearby allies in the front where Machyua is most of the time. Supports Supports *Brighton - 10% Supported by *Ced - 10% Ending Machyua - The Swordswoman of Raging Wind (疾風の女剣士 Shippū no jo kenshi) After the war, Machyua helped rebuild Manster. She later married a former comrade and had children, but she never lost her passion for rebuilding her hometown. Quotes Gallery File:Machyua card.jpg|Machyua in the TCG. File:MachyuaFE5.png|Machyua's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Machyua FE5 Myrmidon.png|Machyua as a Sword Fighter in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters